


Steamy Paradise

by IguanaDelRey



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IguanaDelRey/pseuds/IguanaDelRey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yu, Yosuke, and Kanji are exposed to the bathhouse's aphrodisiac steam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who's Gonna Be Taking It?

**Author's Note:**

> writers block fucked me up man but MarinaAndTheAlmonds helped me out
> 
> i am still recovering
> 
> got inspiration from this classic:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/191331

"Fine, but if anything happens to you guys, I'll never-!" 

The sound of Rise's protests were cut short when Yu ended the transmission, leaving him and the two other boys alone without a navigator. It's no big deal, they already took care of the shadows on this floor, and they memorized the way out. The creatures that were dealt with seemed weaker than usual for some reason, so they could take out another one out easily without Rise's help. Having a navigator at this point is just a petty formality.

Rise can't know about this.  
Teddie can't know about this.  
Yukiko can't know about this.

Chie, absolutely, totally, no-exceptions, cannot know about this. She has enough dirt on Yosuke already. He doesn't need this to add on to the pile.

"I-Is she gone?.." Yosuke called out to Yu, answering with a quiet nod. Relieved by the lack of a supervisor, Yosuke and Kanji sighed loudly, wiping off the sweat dripping down their necks. It's so fucking hot in here.. Way hotter than usual. It was never like this before when they trained in the bathhouse.

And the goddamn steam.. The three of them can barely see through it, even with their glasses on. There was something about it, something ominous. Not like the vague presence of a shadow, but Yu, Yosuke, and Kanji just couldn't help but feel.. 

Aroused..

Well, whatever the reason for this unusual oddity, it definitely got a reaction out of Yu and his team. A very shameful reaction.

Thank god Teddie and the others went out on their own. The boys would be mortified if they saw them like this. They're going to come looking for them soon, but that's the last thing they need right now. They all had one thing on their minds, and that's to get some sweet, sweet release.

Yu felt like he'd go insane if he had to run through another floor without relief. Yosuke was just about ready to give up and take care of business in front of his friends. Why can't they just be a couple of cute girls?.. Kanji's collapsed on the floor, and Yosuke swore he saw him humping it for a second.

"How are we gonna do this?" Yosuke asked while crossing his arms. "I dunno, Yosuke-senpai.." Kanji got up and shuffled awkwardly, covering the painfully obvious bulge on his pants. No use hiding it now. Everyone's in the same situation.

"Damn this fog.." Yu's chest puffed in and out, touching his skin with the soft fabric of his dress shirt. The thin material absorbed his hot sweat, clinging on to him damply. He blushed faintly as he began to slowly unbutton his top, exposing his smooth, pale skin to Yosuke and Kanji. The two boys gulped at the sight, further aroused by Yu's display of soft flesh. "A-Aren't you guys gonna..?"

"Goddamn it, this is so gay.." Yosuke shook his head and whined discreetly, tossing his headphones aside to begin stripping. His shirt came off easily, and Kanji soon followed. 

"S-Says the guy who's still undressin'!" Kanji scoffed at the slightly annoyed teenager right next to him, but he'd be lying if he said Yosuke's body wasn't attractive. Slim and slender, but the smooth lines of his slightly toned abs were shown off well by the dim steam room's light. Yosuke ran his hand over his hair, sighing in exhaustion. Today definitely isn't his day.

While subconsciously keeping his gaze on Yosuke, Kanji pulled off his tank top and used it to dry off his tanned skin, running the fabric over his muscled chest.

"..Whatcha starin' at, Yu-senpai?"

"N-Nothing!"

Yosuke scoffed. "Don't pretend I didn't catch you looking at me, Kanji."

"Wha-?! I wasn't doin' that!" Kanji retorted at Yosuke, but the blush on his cheeks proved the boy's claim. Yosuke started to unbuckle his belt, zipping his fly down before pulling off his pants and taking a seat. The line of his erection was pushing against his underwear, covered with little wet spots of Yosuke's pre. He was just so fucking turned on, he could care less about the presence of his flustered friends.

Yu and Kanji took that as a sign that they were serious. The distinct sounds of clothes being taken off emanated around the room, and soon, they took their seats next to Yosuke.

Well, this is pleasant. Just a bunch of bros sitting around wearing nothing but their underwear.

"I can't believe I'm asking this, but.." Yosuke covered his eyes in shame. "..Who's gonna be taking it?" 

...

They haven't thought about that. Yu and Kanji glanced at each other in bewilderment. That's an excellent question. What Yosuke means is, "who's gonna be the dude taking two dicks at once?"

"Definitely not me." Yosuke crossed his arms and stubbornly turned away. No way he's gonna be the chick in this scenario! Yosuke decided that if he was gay, he'd top. Exclusively. His ass is totally off limits. "M-Me neither!" Sure, Kanji thought about this kind of stuff, but he never imagined about being the one taking it. Nothing's getting shoved up this guy. The man's gotta take the lead! 

Yosuke and Kanji turned their attention to Yu, who was fidgeting in his seat. Turning red from his friends' intimidating stares, Yu chuckled nervously, but that didn't stop them.

"Partner?"

"Yu-Senpai?"

They looked at him expectingly. When you get down to it, Yu seems to be the most likely candidate. A leader has to take responsibility for his teammates. No matter what. Also he's cute. Really cute.

"Y-You guys are being selfish!" Yu yelled out. He actually didn't have a problem being the.. Y'know.. Yosuke wasn't going to do it, obviously. Yu knew that, but he was hoping that Kanji would at least make an offer. He seems sorta "bottom-ish?.." 

Who was he kidding? These guys are all tops. Yosuke and Kanji have set their sights on Yu's half-naked body, admiring his tempting, smooth skin while subconsciously biting their lips. Yu could already see their nosebleeds, damn perverts.. "F-Fine!.." The two desperate boys' eyes lit up with relieved cheer.

"Thanks, Partner!!"

"I'll knit 'ya a scarf! I promise, Yu-senpai!"

Yu sighed. That scarf better be worth it..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stick around buddies. More will come (on yu's face) your way


	2. Teamwork!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke and Kanji double-team Yu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just popped this shit on word counter and I am so shocked and proud of myself.
> 
> I managed to write 2,804 words of Yu/Yosuke/Kanji pwp. Today's a milestone for me
> 
> Enjoy!!

It's like a dream. A bizarre, wet dream.

"F-Fuck!.. P-Partner, just like that.."

Yosuke stared down in pure euphoria at the boy on all fours between his legs, admiring those needy, half-lidded gray eyes. While petting his formerly neat hair with a gentle hand, Yu looked up and moaned quietly, letting his hot breath brush against the erect cock in his mouth. Yosuke was surprised at how good Yu was at this. Not what he was expecting at all. Yosuke wasn't sure if Yu has done this before or if it was just the steam, but damn, Yosuke wasn't complaining. He'd give anything for this feeling to go on forever.

Yu slathered his tongue along the glossy head of Yosuke's cock, mixing the pre leaking out of him with warm saliva. Yosuke tightly grasped the handles of his seat, rolling his head back and trembling from the warm, teeth-gritting sensations of Yu's skilled mouth. Taking that as a signal of enjoyment, Yu focused and pushed forward, hearing Yosuke moan out in delight.

Shit, if Yu was a chick, Yosuke knew he'd be all over her.

The moist walls of Yu's cheeks soon hollowed, suckling Yosuke's shaft as wet noises emanated around them. Yu began to tease the plump spheres full of sticky cum below the base of Yosuke's cock, massaging each of them delicately to make Yosuke scream out. The saliva drooling out of Yu's mouth dripped down on to Yosuke's balls, smearing them with the slick fluid to heighten the sensation.

As if in a trance state, Yosuke subconsciously gripped the sides of Yu's head and pulled him in, making him hold on to Yosuke's smooth, bare thighs as he tried to keep up. Yu looked at him with watery eyes and blushing cheeks, making the most lewd expression Yosuke has ever seen. 

Struggling to speak clearly, Yu muttered out his partner's name in a muffled, breathy voice. The vibrations ran along him softly, causing shivers to send down his spine.

While bobbing his head in rhythm with Yosuke's pace, the feeling of Kanji's rough fingers deepening inside Yu made him scream out as they brushed against his prostate, causing gushes of pre to leak out and land on the floor. Kanji could feel the boy's insides twitch in satisfaction, wrapping his fingers with slick, warm flesh as he inserted another. 

Yu turned around and let out another moan as his eyes met with Kanji's, pleading for more.

"D-Does that feel okay, Senpai?" Kanji asked nervously, blushing hard when Yu grunted out a "yes." 

While keeping his lips wrapped around Yosuke, Yu gazed at Kanji's thick cock, eyeing the stream of pre dripping down his shaft. Yu reached out behind him and ran his hand over Kanji's muscled chest, trailing it over waist before gripping his erection.

"S-Senpai, you don't have to-Ngh!" Kanji yelped when Yu pulled down on his foreskin, exposing his shiny, sensitive head for Yu to brush his palm on. After his hand was smeared with a generous amount of pre, Yu dismounted from Yosuke and brought his hand close to his face, licking off the gloss Kanji shamelessly leaked out on him. 

For some reason, Kanji's and Yosuke's pre tasted very distinct from each other. Yosuke had a slight salty flavor, while Kanji's was more bold, but they both had a pleasant, sweet aftertaste.

Yu's embarrassed to admit it, but he absolutely loved their flavors. He wanted more, more of the both of them gushing their sticky juice spilling down his throat.

A wet tongue slowly trailed up Yosuke's shaft before Yu suckled on his balls, stroking him and Kanji's throbbing cocks. Yosuke continued to pet Yu's hair while grunting out words of praise as Kanji squeezed more lube from the bottle (that was conveniently located in the bathhouse's supply closet) and curled his fingers, covering Yu's entrance with more slickness. He pushed hard on his prostate, and in response, Yu steadily increased the speed of his strokes on Kanji, teasing his wet foreskin with a thumb.

The sound of Kanji's sweet moans made Yu more aroused, pumping his hand roughly while latching his lips back on to Yosuke, immediately deep throating him. 

"P-Partner?!" Unprepared by the sudden feeling, Yosuke almost jumped, but that only made more of his cock shove inside Yu's mouth. As he tried to suppress his gags, Yu pulled his lips all the way to the tip before forcing his head back down, savoring Yosuke's familiar flavor.

Seeing Yu's cock teasingly throb up and down made Kanji gulp before he used his other hand to jack it off, making Yu yelp. Nonetheless, he kept his constant pace on Yosuke and Kanji, bobbing his head, pumping his grip. 

The soft touch of Yu's hand made Kanji absentmindedly start thrusting, gritting his teeth while pleasuring his Senpai. His hole tightened, and Kanji went deeper to coat the remaining parts with lube. Kanji pulled out his fingers and watched Yu's hole pucker up, biting his lips when he saw a single droplet of lubrication leak out of him and drip on his balls. Yu's rosy pink blush darkened from the feeling of Kanji staring at him. 

After a few seconds, two rough hands firmly gripped on to Yu's behind, fondling his soft cheeks before spreading them to observe the wet hole waiting to be fucked.

With a slick noise, Yu popped the erection off his mouth. While trying to catch his breath, Yu rested his head on Yosuke's thigh, chest heaving against him. Yosuke couldn't help but blush at the sight of the exhausted boy right in front of him. Hair a mess, cheeks red, and probably the most obvious, he's stark naked.

Yu looked so fucking hot like this.

Kanji applied a bit of lube on himself, shivering as the warm fluid coated his entire erection, and Yu swore that his mouth was watering while staring at him. 

Kanji's a big guy, not really a surprise. Yu and Yosuke were shocked at first, but for someone that looks like Kanji, it's actually quite fitting for his image. Tall, muscular, and rugged, even though he's a total softie.

Yu placed both of his hands on the floor, spreading his legs wide in submission for Kanji's disposal. The taller boy gulped again, wiping off his nosebleed as he got behind Yu and squatted a bit, holding on to his slender waist.

"C-Can I, Senpai?!" Kanji asked a bit too enthusiastically. This guy's really into it. Yu nodded in approval. "I-I'll trust you, Kanji." He chuckled nervously. 

...

The nosebleed came back, dammit! "I.. I won't let you down!"

Kanji carefully mounted on Yu and gripped the base of his cock, mixing the pre on his tip with lubrication before gently prodding against him. Kanji groaned while Yu anxiously held Yosuke's hand for comfort. His best friend always helped him feel better.

"You okay, partner?" Yosuke asked with a concerned tone. Yu managed to put on a warm smile for Yosuke's reassurance before it promptly disappeared. Yu moaned in pleasure when the thick head of Kanji's cock pushed inside, stretching his hole to accommodate it's shape. 

Kanji bit his lip to muffle a strained moan, gripping Yu's hips hard enough to leave a mark. The moist walls clinging on to him throbbed periodically, stimulating the sensitive nerves around the tip. 

"F-Fuck!.." Kanji cursed loudly as he shoved more inside, making Yu wrap his arms around Yosuke's back and moan on his shoulder. Despite Yu's rather uncomfortable appearance, Yosuke was still painfully aroused. He's just so cute..

How come Kanji got the first go? Yosuke pouted in jealousy. If Yu's mouth felt that good, he could barely imagine how amazing his ass must feel. Slick walls tightening around his cock, begging for more with those watery eyes. The thought of Yu screaming out his partner's while getting fucked..

Yosuke wanted to know how it felt like too.

"K-Kanji!!" Yu embraced Yosuke even tighter, struggling to keep the arch on his back as Kanji pushed deeper. "Dammit, Senpai it f-feels so warm!.." With about half of his cock inside Yu, Kanji resisted the urge to mercilessly shove it all in and enjoy the pained cries Yu would make. Instead, he hooked his strong arms over Yu's armpits, shifting their position when Kanji laid on the wooden bathhouse floor.

Yu turned over and landed his chest on top of Kanji's, sharing their body temperatures while Yosuke watched curiously. The large, thick cock forcing it's way inside the tight hole made Yosuke gulp, staring at the mixture of pre and lube leak out of him and shine from the steam room's dim light. 

Yosuke kept his eyes on Yu's ass and Kanji's supple balls, watching the spheres slowly hit against him with quiet slaps. The dominant boy kept his hands cupped on Yu, and Yosuke wished he was in Kanji's position to grab those cute, firm cheeks that he couldn't help but look at whenever he passed by. 

It's not gay. Yu's his bro, after all.

Yu sunk his hips down all the way to the base of Kanji's cock, crying out his name breathily. "God- F-Fuck, Senpai!! It's t-too fucking good!.." Kanji pulled back a bit and forcefully thrusted, making them both shudder in delight. The pleasant, filling sensation made Yu's erection throb on top of Kanji, coating his abs with his leaking pre.

He didn't know if it was the heat, the steam, or out of curious freewill, but something triggered Yu to lean forward and press his lips against Kanji's, making the taller boy's eyes widen in surprise before they became half-lidded from the harrowing pleasure. Yu moaned in his mouth, sloppily running his tongue along the other as he bounced his hips in rhythm with Kanji's rough thrusts, allowing the hard cock inside him dig deeper.

After parting their lips to catch their breaths, Kanji stared deep into Yu's eyes before resuming.

"Y-You're so b-big, Kanji.."

Yosuke couldn't take it anymore. He'd be damned if he wasn't going to get any right now.

With the hot steam filling his head, Yosuke shakily walked up to the boys on the ground, getting on his knees while coating his cock with the remaining lube in the bottle. Kanji's getting way too much attention from Yu. This isn't fair at all!

A familiar hand gripped on Yu's hips, startling him enough to turn around and meet eyes with Yosuke's. He gazed at the lascivious expression Yosuke was making, filling his chest with guilty desire as he watched his partner stroke himself with the glossy fluid. After covering every inch of his cock with lube, Yosuke rubbed his tip against Yu's occupied entrance, prodding gently.

Wait.. He's not actually thinking about-?!

"Yu.." Yosuke whispered in his ear before Yu screamed, feeling another cock forcefully stretch him wider. 

"Yosuke-senpai?!" Kanji was too lost in the steam's effect before immediately realizing that another guy was trying to take up the space (if there was even any). Yosuke ignored Kanji and pushed in the head of his cock in one go, savoring the strained moans Yu was making.

"P-Partner wait t-that's t-too much-!!" Yu was stuttering uncontrollably, tears welling in his eyes as Yosuke wrapped his arms around him for comfort, gently biting his shoulder. The extra stretching sensation heightened the bizarre pleasure, causing more and more pre to gush out of Yu.

Yosuke muttered Yu's name over and over, closing his eyes as he slowly shoved in a few more inches. The thick cock fucking Yu thrusted against Yosuke's, making the two dominant teenagers shiver from the pleasurable, throbbing touch of each other's shafts. Kanji used his hands to spread Yu's cheeks wider, allowing more room for Yosuke to maneuver.

Teamwork!

"Y-Yosuke!! Yosuke!" Yu moaned out in desire, slinging his arm over his partner's neck for support. Their faces were dangerously close to each other, further tempting Yosuke to do something he probably shouldn't.

Hell, if anyone asks, it was because of the steam.

While steadily thrusting into Yu, Yosuke kissed his partner tentatively. Surprised by his sudden action, Yu moaned in Yosuke's mouth, exchanging their hot breaths in a passionate french kiss. Yosuke hasn't even kissed a girl yet, but he made sure to try and impress Yu, look like a pro. After separating, Yosuke continued to lather Yu's neck with delicate kisses, and each one made him shiver.

To stop himself from falling limp from pleasure, Yu pushed his hands down on Kanji's pecs, causing the taller boy to wince at the soft touch. Yosuke pulled on Yu's hips, wrapping his and Kanji's cocks closer together as they thrusted between the warm, moist walls of Yu. The hands of his friends fondling his lower half made Yu's blush hot red, biting his cheek hard enough to bleed as he struggled to keep up with Yosuke and Kanji.

It took some effort, but finally, Yu's behind sunk down all the way and trembled with pained delight. Yosuke and Kanji balls brushed against each other, adding more pleasure to the already head-spinning sensation of Yu's hole tightening around their cocks.

"H-How's it feel, Yu-senpai?" Kanji asked with a confident smirk. "It feels fucking amazing for us, partner.." Yosuke cooed in Yu's ear.

Instead of answering, Yu absentmindedly pumped his hips, making the two other boys moan in unison. He's really enjoying himself, they could tell with the satisfied smile on his lips. "F-F-Full.." Yu managed to speak in a broken tone, mind wracked by the overwhelmingly hot steam. Every last shred of Yu's inhibitions faded away, allowing him to completely focus on satisfying him and his friends.

Kanji began to pump on his own, rhythmically thrusting in and out with Yosuke. Thanks to the extra cock pressing on Kanji, he had better leverage to massage Yu's sensitive prostate. He could tell he's hitting it whenever Yu's cock throbbed on him. Kanji blushed at the copious amounts of Yu's warm juices, smirking as he ran his thumb along the submissive boy's foreskin, drooling with pre.

"That feel good, Senpai?"

"Y-Yes!!" Yu moaned loud enough to echo through the foggy hallways.

Kanji grabbed Yu's cock and jacked him off quickly, watching his expression grow dirtier at each passing second. His hole became unbearably tight, making Yosuke and Kanji wince. They knew what this probably meant, and Yu's face confirmed it.

He's close, and so were the two boys.

While Kanji was sloppily pumping his hand on the moist cock, Yosuke slammed down on Yu's hips, causing the tears on his eyes to overflow. Yu rolled his head back and grabbed Yosuke and Kanji's hair, pulling them gently as they neared their orgasms. 

Yosuke wasn't stopping. The moist sounds of flesh slapping against each other grew louder, and so were their moans.

"Goddamn it, partner I'm s-so close!!"

"Senpai, squeeze more!.." Kanji pumped faster while gritting his teeth. Yu obeyed his command and hollowed his walls around the two cocks fucking him senseless.

"I'm-I'm cumming!! K-Kanji!" Yu's eyes widened as the first shot of cum hit Kanji's cheek, making him flinch in surprise. Soon, his pecs were covered in his senpai's hot, creamy white load, and Kanji stared in awe at just how much Yu came on him. Out of curiosity, Kanji sampled his Senpai's cum, licking off the white on his hand as he continued to stroke him. In the middle of his orgasm, Yosuke and Kanji cried out.

"P-Partner, f-fuck! I'm gonna-!"

"T-Take it, Senpai!!"

Yu stayed completely still, mouth agape with an exhausted moan as Yosuke and Kanji simultaneously filled his insides with their seed. The sticky fluids slid against their cocks, allowing them to fuck Yu as hard as they could, slamming down on him with nothing in their minds besides their desire to satisfy themselves. More and more cum continued to ejaculate out of them, overflowing Yu's abused hole with warming fluids.

All three of their orgasms eventually died down, and Yu collapsed on Kanji's cum-stained chest, trying to catch his breath as Yosuke rested on top of Yu's back.

Yosuke and Kanji kept themselves inside, continuing to slowly grind against Yu to savor the euphoria. Their fresh seed began to leak out on to their cocks, and the three shivered. It felt nice..

"W-We should train here more often.." 

Yosuke and Kanji both agreed, chuckling as they finally pulled out of Yu. "Rise's prolly worried sick about us, Senpai.."

"O-Oh right.." Yu totally forgot. Dammit.. A sudden pang of guilt hit his chest. "Nah, don't worry about her, we gotta clean up before-"

A familiar voice interrupted Yosuke.

"I'm still here."

"..."

"..."

Oh shit.

"H-Hi, Rise!" Yu greeted their navigator as cheerfully as he could. "Get back here. Now. Then I'll think about not telling everybody."

"..Yes m'am.." Yu didn't cut the backup transmission.


End file.
